Are you my alpha?
by Nirris
Summary: Rated M for future mature content. Yvonne's (OC) life has changed after Scott and Derek have killed Deucalion her previous alpha. She's looking for revenge but she uncovers some unexpected passion. Will she and Derek get along? Is there place for love in her life?
1. Chapter 1

She was furious. Seeking revenge on those who killed her entire pack. The Alphas pack from which she escaped but even though her argument with Deucalion was a major one she still missed them. She did not like being an omega. On the other hand, she could not stay with them after Deucalion wanted her to kill this innocent werewolf family. Little children, youngsters...She just could not make herself do it. She ran way as fast and as far she could. Hiding, sneaking around towns, staying away from human and most importantly from the hunters.

She was an alpha. But Deucalion and the rest was too poweful for her to kill, she would not have a chance against them. After all, she was killing with them, she knew their skill. She was ONE OF THEM.

Yvonne was an average hight girl with brown long hair and piercing blue eyes. And she was running.  
She sniffed the air in the middle of a forest. She surely was smelling an alpha. And a couple of betas. She was getting tired of the constant run and hiding. Every wolf needs family, friends, a pack...And she was not different. However, the bloodlust was what was keeping her in a revenge mood. She wanted to see those who actually managed to kill her leader. And she definetely found him. In Beacon Hills.

She went after the scent of another werewolf so far that she found herself standing next to a school. Highschool in Becaon Hills. Could it be that the alpha is a teenager? Impossible, he would not be able to kill somebody like Deucalion. She went further as she came to the stadium where a group of boys was training lacrosse and some girls were chatting on the tribune.

_Where is he? Wait...is that another werewolf? What is it? A town of werewolves? _She thought as she smelled another beta. She hid herself in the woods next to the stadium and watched the group playing. Suddelny, one boy noticed her. In just a second she found out who was the other beta beside the brown haired boy. A tall blonde with curly hair was looking in her direction. Yvonne decided to leave and look for the one she came to this town – the alpha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An abandoned warehouse happened to be their home. After Erica's death and defeating the Alpha pack life went on and Derek, Isaac, Cora and Boyd decided to stay there. Scott did not like the idea of being Derek's beta. He neither was an omega or belonged to their pack. Derek knew that it would be better if Scott join them but it had to be his own decision. After the whole thing with Deucalion his pack was stronger but he knew that there cannot be any peace when you are a werewolf. It is a constant battle.

He had just his shower after jogging around the forest in the morning. He saw hist sister eating breakfast and reading news on the iPad.

'Morning. Are you done with your morning exercises?' she asked not looking at him.

'Yeah, I guess.' Derek went to the fridge and took some milk and poured it to his mug. 'I've scented someone in the forest today. Definetely an alpha.'

Cora looked at him shocked. Could it be that the nightmare was to begin all over again?

'I couldn't find it but better watch out.' He drank his milk.

'You think it may be dangerous? What could it seek in Beacon Hills?' she asked concerned. She still was remembering the awful thing Deucalion and his alphas done to her, Boyd and Erica. She closed her eyes trying to get rid of those images from her head.

'Nothing I can't handle. It's just one alpha. But be careful, the same goes for guys. I need to warn them.' Derek put themug on the table, took his jacket and left the house.

The moment he closed the door, he scented the alpha. It was no need to hide anymore. She was standing right next to him, a girl with long brown hair and those piercing blue eyes. He growled and she responsed with a chuckle.

'So this is you? The one who killed my pack? How it's even possible?' she laughed as she came closer to him.

Derek's claws appeared his position showed he was cautious and ready to strike at her.

'What do you want from me and my pack?' he snarled.

'Me? I...' she stopped for a second and looked down a bit embarassed. 'I'm looking for a pack. And I want to be in yours as you killed mine.'

Derek watched her confused and disbelieveing. Was she joking? An alpha looking for a pack? He hid his claws thinking what is actually going on.

'So? Are you going to admitt me pack leader?' she asked again smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I just want to say hello to you :) I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I do! Happy reading! And send me reviews! I'm always curious what you think!**

'Who the hell you think are?!' Cora came out and was seriously mad. She was about to throw herself at Yvonne but Derek stopped her with his arm.

'Cora stay' he said calmly to her looking straight into her eyes. She wanted to argue with him, she heard their conversation and would not agree to let the alpha join their pack. After all, she was from Alpha pack. Derek silently, not making a sound made her quiet. Now she was angry with him.

'What are your true intentions? You could easily begin a pack of your own.' He said harshly to Yvonne.

She shrugged her shoulders and gave out a small laugh. She looked at him with some kind of amusement.

'I don't want to. I prefer staying with the strongest. You've killed my pack leader and those I've considered the strongest, which makes you better than they were.'

They all went silent. Derek was watching her trying to find anything that would give her out that she does not have good intents. When he was about to say something Cora stepped in.

'Derek you surely aren't thinking about taking her in, are you?'

'Sorry, admissions are closed, go you way and look for some other pack' he shook his head. Cora breathed out with content.

'I can reassure you Derek Hales that you will let me join your pack. You will need as many powerful memebers as you can have, cuz there's more evil coming here than you could think of.' She smirked and turned around.

'Wait, what does it mean? Are you threatening us?!' Cora shouted after her.

She did not respond, just gave them a little farewell from behind and left laughing.

'Derek?' His sister turned to him worried but he was looking after Yvonne.

'So a werewolf from Deucalion pack came to Beacon Hills? For what?' Stiles was curious about whole situation. He, Scott and Isaac were listening to Cora and Derek story. Mostly, Cora was talking.

'She said she wanted to join our pack but Derek told her to beat it. Then she said something about us needing more members in the pack...like something is about to come to this town.' All the time she spoke she was trying to get Derek's attention but he was not looking at her or the guys.

They were in the warehouse talking about that morning situation. The guys were sitting next to the table and Derek with Peter on the sofa. Both men were obviously keeping their thoughts somewhere else. They went silent when suddenly Stiles said:

'I don't know if it may be connected with what she's said but...My dad has a call two days ago about a murder.'

'What happened that you think it might be that important?' Scott raised his brow.

'Well...the body was basically torn apart like with claws...' he stopped for a second. Everyone were listening. 'And there's more...they found panther's fur on the body.'

'Seriously, Stiles? It could be just a wild cat. Nothing to do with supernatural things.' Cora laughed and sigh with relief.

'Not if the panther could strangle with its claw.'

Everyone was shocked with his last sentance. Beside Derek and Peter who looked at each other as if they knew something. Scott noticed it.

'What? You know something?' he turned to them. He really did not like when Derek was keeping some secrets to himself. They still distrusted eachother.

'Yes and no...The problem is we're not sure' said Peter standing up from the sofa. 'But if it is what we think it might be...the girl was not lying.'

He and the rest were looking at Derek. He scratched his chin and finally said:

'Werepanthers.'

zxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a matter of time she would meet them again. It was not possible to pretend that no one new came to Beacon Hills, especially if it was a family of ten: one elder person, six adults, two teenagers and a child of 7. All of them dark haired and eyed, tall and with green-yellow eyes.

Yvonne rented an apartment in downtown as she wanted to see the situation. Besides, she knew that sooner or later Derek will take her in his pack. Dressed in a red V-neck shirt and a pair of jeans she tracked the hunters in the town. Christopher Argent living with his only daughter Allison. It is quite interesting why those two still live in a town full of werewolves.

'Allison, it's not safe after dark. Some of our men reported they saw something in the forest. And it wasn't a werewolf.' Chris was talking with his daughter satnding in door as she was heading off for evening jog. He was worried about her, they were not sure about what exactly came to Beacon Hills but it was not really peaceful: police reported that a series of murders happend lately in the town and near it. All of the bodies were strangled and torn apart. Just like some wild animal would do that, but what creature could strangle a human?

'It's ok dad, it's not like I'm unarmed. I can take care of myself.' She smiled to him and kissed him on a cheek.

'Just be careful. I can't lose you too.'

She took off and jogged next to the forest to eventually enter the forest. Yvonne went after her, not making even a small sound. She knew that the werepanthers were after a hunter's daughter. She was a perfect prey. After a while she stopped and tried to listen carefully to the sounds of the forest. Then she scented it. Yes, he was after her. She kept her distance not to be traced by any of them.

Allison stopped half way and looked frightened as a man or almost a man stood on her way. Covered with dar fur, with claws and huge fangs. Growling with amusment at her. She screamed from the top of her lungs and started to run. It followed her and dogded most of her crossbow's arrows, some of them went through it body but it did not care about it. In that moment, it was programmed only to kill.

She ran as fast as she could but soon she did not have more arrows. Allison was trapped with no exit. She closed her eyes waiting for the worst when suddenly she heard a yelp and saw Scott and Derek fighting with the werepanther. She hid herself behind the tree and watched how they are fighting. And apparently,losing.

The werepanther knocked off Scott and when it was about to strike at Derek Isaac and Cora came to his rescue but they were no match for him. It thrown Derek on the tree making him almost unconscious and was about rip his throat.

But it was Yvonne chance. She jumped on the panther and throw it on the ground. Beating him really hard made him aware that he has to escape. Just as it was to run away she growled the loudest she could to show him and the rest of his kind that she is the alpha here.

Panting she helped Derek stood up while he was still shocked. He dusted himself off and nodded his head giving her credit for what she had done.

As all of them were looking at her quite astonished, she shrugged her shoulders just like before and asked with amusement:

'So I guess now you agree that you all need me in your pack. This is just the begining...'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Today's chapter a bit shorter but with some gooood content (I hope so). Tell me what you think by sending me reviews! xoxoxox**

Couple of days later, after the werepanther attack on Allison, Derek decided that Yvonne could prove herself needed in training Isaac and Boyd as they were still too weak. Cora did not want to attend that meeting. She hated the new girl from the bottom of her heart. She thought that she had a reason to join the pack and she was not true about it. Cora was leaving the warehouse each time Yvonne was about to come there. Ostentatiously, avoiding the eye contact with her at door. It was totally the opposite for the guys: they liked her, she was skilled in training and an easy going person.

'Besides…dude, did you see her…' Isaac made a movement with his hands next to his chest laughing to Boyd. The other one snorted loudly. Derek shook his head hearing this conversation.

'Come on, leave the boys alone. It's not their fault that they are still dumb males' Yvonne laughed and sat next to him on the sofa. They heard her and pretended they felt insulted.

'Oh ok, not dumb males…but it's like both your brains are placed down there.' She pointed in the known direction and fled from the sofa as Isaac attacked her laughing. They fought for a couple of minutes until she threw him on the wall and started fighting with Boyd.

'You two are too slow. Werepanthers are far faster and agile. If you want to be a match for them you need to try harder' she said just before Boyd fell onto the floor and she was on top of him. He looked at her embarrassed being so close to her. Yvonne smirked at him and came a bit closer to him causing him to stutter.

'W-w-what…are you…'

She knew that Derek is watching her and she wanted to see his reaction. Will he do something with this? After all, he was to take care of his pack.  
But he just stood up and slowly came closer to them, took her up by her shirt's collar like a dog takes its puppy and without a word left the room.

'I guess that's all for today's training' she said helping Boyd get up. The boys were having faces telling "What the hell just happened?" but she just laughed. 'Don't take it too personal, guys.'

She went after Derek leaving them in the room with mixed feelings (especially Boyd). She did not care; the whole situation was made up for getting her pack leader attention. She felt a bit unsuccessful about the outcome. She closed the door behind her and in the same moment she found Derek pinning her to it angry as hell.

'What was that about, huh? What the hell you were thinking!' he yelled at her furious. His reaction was unexpected by her. She looked confused.

'Easy…I…I just…' she stuttered not knowing what to say. She was surprised by his behaviour. But suddenly her courage came back and she fought back. 'And? Are you jealous?!'

She tried to push him away but he grabbed her wrists and blocked her legs with his so she could not attack him. She felt that a wave of warmth goes through her body when he did that. She shut her eyes trying not to look at him as it was making things worse. Derek noticed that she has gone different as if she was…obeying him. Suddenly, it was all clear to him. What position she had in her previous pack, why she avoided eye contact with him and always tried to get his attention.

'You were his bitch…You've belonged to Deucalion.' He said letting her go with a harsh voice. In response, Yvonne turned her head and tried to make her breath calm. She did not say anything, ashamed of herself. She hated those situations. It was the second one in her life.

'Are you here because you're looking for another Master?' he asked dryly not stopping watching her. She was silent which made him even angrier. 'Answer me now!'

'Yes…and no. I'm no alpha as you can already see. Deucalion…made me to one so the rest wouldn't say anything against me but the truth was he took me when I was 17 and cared for me since then. I wasn't his toy or anything…he…enjoyed my company, nothing more.'

She looked desperate not knowing what he is going to do about her now. It was not her plan to let him know about her being…submissive. It was to stay her secret; she promised herself that part of her will always belong to Deucalion, to her first Master and leader. He trained her and took care of her when she had problems with the rest of the pack as they thought of her as the weakest link in it. Yvonne was always vulnerable but Deucalion made her body less delicate, training her day by day. She cherished those memories of days spent together with him.

'You can't stay here Yvonne, I want you to leave' Derek's words took her out of her thoughts. She felt panic.

'No! Please let me stay! I promise I won't do that again just don't leave me!' she burst into tears begging him to not throw her out of the pack. He felt sorry for her; she was surely a desperate omega which does not want to be left alone, to be packless.

'Ok, I will give it a thought but stay away from the guys for some time. I don't want you here doing your dirty things with any of them' he said after a while. After giving her his pitiful look he left her.  
She fell to the floor knowing how lucky she was. She started crying when she thought about it and how lonely she was. If he had thrown her from the pack she would become an omega again which meant solitude. Wolves were not meant to live by themselves; they were always living within the pack with other wolves. Her all plan could be destroyed by a moment of her own weakness. _Stick to the plan Yvonne._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! After a while ta dam! Another chapter! Finally some action. Hope you will like it, leave me reviews, follow me and fave this story! xoxoxoox**

But it was easier to say than to do it. After a week Derek was not as angry as he thought he would be at her. He decided to give her a chance, but he was always present at the trainings. He did not want to leave her with the boys all alone. Somehow, he did not like the idea she or they could...have their moment. However, Derek knew if she was submissive once to Deucalion she would never do anything to another „pawn" or sub werewolf. She would always seek for an alpha, a master.

Yvonne was angry at herself as she did not plan to let Derek know about her little secret. It made her plans complicated even more since he distanced himself from her. She was wondering if he had said anything to Cora or was it just Cora being her usual bitchy self, because she was even more mean to her. Nevertheless, Yvonne knew that she has to behave to get Derek's trust. And it was hard to just stop thinking about her feelings just when Derek made her train together with him and Cora.

He was stronger at times than her but he easily got distracted, which was making his sister laugh. Cora had never seen him losing contretration but it was too easy for her to make it. Yvonne looked at her with a scorny look.

'What? You have some problem?' she asked letting a small growl out. Derek watched the situation alerted.

'No, it's just annoying when you behave like a kid' Yvonne replied trying to make her more angry/ She prepared herself.

'Bitch' Cora jumped at her and tried to get her with her claws but Yvonne dodged it and threw her down. When the beta came back on her feet Yvonne attacked her with a kick but she missed it.

Derek was still just looking at the two girls fighting. The alpha was amused by the situation; he understood that the two are not fighting without a reason. They were fighting to show which one is higher in the hierarchy and it was not a surprise that Yvonne was winning. She was sitting on Cora, crushing her head to the ground and growling with anger. Derek's sister was without chance, she was defeated.

'Alright, leave her.'

She did not response, her eyes were red and she was growling with hatred. She made a move with her hand clawed as if she was waiting to kill Cora off.

'Enough Yvonne, leave her' Derek came closer to her and took her wrist into his hand looking straight into her eyes. The tension in her body lowered as her eyes came normal she let out a small whimper. She stood up and offered help to Cora but she looked at her with disdain.

'You shouldn't have interfere Derek! I still had a chance!' she said through her teeth.

'No, you hadn't. Now leave it be. She showed you that she's better than you and she's still in the pack' he replied taking a towel and giving it to Yvonne not looking at his younger sister.

'I won't listen to her orders! I...'

'Cora, behave!' he growled angrily losing his patience with her. His eyes went red.

She looked at him shocked he would actually treat her like that and without a word she left the house. When the door shut and they heard fast steps running downstairs, Yvonne turned her face to Derek.

'That was quite an attitude…'

She knew that some females, especially those born in werewolves families, had a thing called the heat when they were edgy, quickly irritated but most importantly, the males were attracted to them as hell. Yvonne was not born in such a family, she was turned yet she experienced the heat sometimes. She remembered a time or two in her pack while having it and she was almost unconscious through that time. It is like you are on drugs, not knowing what is going on. Kali told her after it, that if it was not for Deucalion they were considering killing her, she was that annoying and powerful at the same time. And the rest of the pack could not think straight in her presence. Only Deucalion took her site and took care of her, although she did not remember that. Only from Kali's story.

She thought that maybe Cora could have the same thing right now. That would also explain Isaac's interest in her. After all, she and Derek were from a werewolf family.

'It's not like you think it is. She's having a hard time…she was the only female in the pack for some time now and she can't understand she's not the alpha female here' he said as if reading her thoughts. She looked surprised at him.

He smiled at her expression and shook his head. He did not want to explain to her how alphas knew things about their betas by intuition. Although, she was an alpha female she was also his beta. A strong one but still a beta.

'Train me more' she said suddenly just when he already sat on the couch.

'Why? Didn't you have enough of training fighting with Cora?'

'I'm not used to just sit around. More training' she shook her head and smirked. Her claws appeared and she rushed at him.

When she jumped at Derek, he threw her over the couch but she took him with her and they fell down over it. Derek was on top of her looking in her eyes. She was anxious seeing and feeling him in this position. She felt she did not want him to go away but she was afraid that he would be angry again and make her leave the pack for sure.

'Derek…I….'

'Shut up' he said and shut her mouth with his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! Today's only a very short chapter for which I am so sorry! But I just came back from a wedding reception and I'm deadly tired. But I wanted to give you some more action! Write me a review about it, follow and fave me! I don't want this story to be only about Yvonne's and Derek's relationship, so today we'll have some background story. Enjoy! xoxooxo**

Yvonne was surprised by his sudden kiss, but she was not resisting. Derek was holding her wrists pinned to the floor making her totally unarmed and kissing her with a lot of passion. She started to pant between those long kisses just till he moved down her neck which made her shiver and she let a quiet moan out. When Derek placed his hand on her breast she tried to oppose him but he pulled her by her hair down and gave her an angry look.

'Obey, Yvonne.'

Just saying those words made her senses and thoughts go crazy. She was trying to deny within herself that she is actually giving in to him but it was no use. She was already gone. She was thinking only about her alpha touching and kissing her. _Am I going crazy? Why my body even react like that? _

'Derek, are you here?' they heard Scott's voice. They were not seen lying behind the couch but Derek pulled himself up from her which made her a bit disappointed and relieved at the same time.

'Yeah, what do you want, Scott?' he said just when he stood up. Scott watched as next to him appeared Yvonne blushing and sending him angry look. He felt a little bit ashamed as if he interfered in the wrong moment.

'Um…is it a good time to talk? You two look kind of…busy' he said with his cheeks red.

Derek sent Yvonne a murderous glance making her shrug. She was not in the mood of being lectured. More importantly, she noticed blood on Scott's shirt.

'Were you fighting, Scott?' she asked pointing to the red spots.

'Yeah, the werepanthers…One of them is at our school. Her name's Rachel Mitchell. She tried to kill Stiles but luckily I was around' he explained. He was a bit pale and sweaty. Derek noticed it.

'Are you ok, Scott? No wounds?'

'No, just a scratch on my arm' he answered and hissed with pain when touched his arm.

'Show me that!' Yvonne's voice was nervous when she came closer to the teenager and uncovered his arm. The wound looked bad. Derek was also concerned about it as it did not look like it was healing. He looked Yvonne into eyes.

'How long's it looking like that?'

'I don't know it hurts pretty much the same from the beginning' now Scott was nervous and his voice was weak.

'We must take you to Deaton. Only he can help you, cuz the werepanthers have some kind of poison under their claws which prevents the healing process' she said and went to the couch to take her jacket. 'Let's go! Now!'

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'I was actually waiting when they'll make themselves active at school. The other one is still not in the high school?' Deaton asked when preparing some medicine for Scott. They all were in his clinic and Scott was lying on the table hissing with pain. The wound was not a major one, he was lucky.

'I don't know what's the story with the other one…I think he or she will enter high school this fall. But yeah…They know about us' Scott said looking at Derek and Yvonne with concern. 'And from what she said to me I assume they won't be a peaceful family. What are they looking for in Beacon Hills?'

Yvonne looked at Derek if it is alright to answer this question. They have talked about the werepanthers' aim to come into the town once that week and the only conclusion was: to get the territory back.

'We have our thoughts about it, but it's still unclear why and what for. Especially, since they attacked Stiles. They can be after anything and anyone' Derek answered his question. Scott watched him with disbelief.

'You're hiding again something from me, Derek. You know well that making secrets isn't really helping' Scott was annoyed with that behaviour of Derek. Every time he was leaving some stuff to himself made his and his friends lives more difficult. And yet, Derek had not learned from the experience. Yvonne wanted to tell Scott the truth but Derek made it clear that he did not want him know anything for now. It was not really her choice.

'You have to be careful at school, try to avoid that girl. We'll have to stay alert for now until we know more about their intentions. Understood?' Derek was looking for any confirmation from Scott, but the teenager did not care. Once again, Hale showed he is not treating him on the equal level.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Another chapter! Today you all will get to know about Yvonne's past. Just a little bit, but some important stuff. Leave me reviews what you think about the story so I know that I'm not writing for myself ;) xoxo**

**NOTE: Obviously, in this story you won't have anything from the last chapters of 3rd season! Be aware of that, please!**

'Derek, you can't treat him like that!' Yvonne said after they left the clinic and made their way home. 'If you want to have Scott in your pack you have to TRUST him!'

Hale was not listening to her. His thoughts were around the werepanthers and their aim. His ignorance towards her made her even more furious and she did not care about him being her alpha. She stopped him by holding his arm and looking him in the eye.

'Are you listening to me?!' she shouted and saw he was annoyed with her. He freed himself and without a word passed her by. Yvonne took it as an insult and as she was standing in the middle of the road she growled with anger. It was so loud that some car alarms went on. With a blink of an eye Derek was next to her trying to shut her up.

'Oh, so now you care?' she said being angry as hell.

'Yvonne...could you be just a little bit more responsible?' he asked with a calm voice. She knew that tone. It was the same as...

_She was fighting with Ennis in the middle of the forest. Their eyes were red and the whole battle was watched by the rest of the pack with Deucalion listening to them. Ennis was good but in the moment Yvonne was too furious to be stopped. Her fists and kicks were fast and although, he was trying to resist there was only one person in the pack who could actually do that and DID that only once. Deucalion. Yvonne spoke with him after that time and she promised him and herself she would restrain herself until he allows her to be in full fury._

_She tore Ennis skin on his arm with her claws growling. He tried to counterattack her and kick her so she fell on the tree. It would probably hurt a lot but instead it made her even more frantic. She pushed herself from the tree and jumped at him throwing him on the ground. She held her hand with claws next to his throat. Everyone heard hand clapping._

'_Well done Yvonne. Now leave him, we wouldn't like to get rid of Ennis just now, yes?' Deucalion said with amusement in his voice._

_But she did not hear him. All her thoughts were about killing Ennis, about how she hated the whole pack and how they treated her. All of them, but for Deucalion, thought of her as a toy of the pack master. His little girl, a dog to run errands and to entertain him. She felt she was sick of that and that it was time to show them how wrong they were. 'Kill him, kill him and gain their respect' a little voice in her head was telling her that._

_The rest was watching the scene, Kali was concerned about Ennis. But Deucalion just came to Yvonne calmly and with firm voice said:_

'_Leave him, Yvonne. You proved them wrong.'_

_She growled louder at those words. She really wanted to feel his blood on her hands, she wished for his death._

'_Be responsible, Yvonne.'_

_Those two words triggered something in her. 'Be responsible.' All her memories about being in the pack came to her. Happy times, haunting, killing…Playing with Ethan and Aiden, sharing secrets with Kali. She went back to that moment when Deucalion took her. When he owned her. Her training with him to become his perfect killing machine and his…slave. How many times she was thinking what she was really to him. Was she a mere slave? Or a lover? She was taken by him regularly, he always spoke of it as a part of her training. If she did not obey him he would punish her and so on until she fully submitted to him. Each time she refused or tried to reject him he would say with the same calm voice 'Be responsible.'_

_She took a deep breath and left Ennis on the ground. Still looking at her master she made a loud growl. She was neither a winner nor the looser._

'Don't you ever say that to me. Never.' She said suddenly to Derek with her teeth gritted. He was surprised and she just passed him by leaving him there. Shocked.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Oh, how stupid of you, Yvonne. What are you trying to do, that's not part of the plan?! _She was running through the forest with no aim, just to calm down a bit. She felt helpless, her memories were her weakness and she could not control it. _Calm down, calm DOWN! _

'Ah, I can't!' she shouted hitting with her fist the nearest tree. It crushed a bit making her hand bleed. She heard a chuckle and she rapidly turned her head in the direction it came from. She saw the werepanthers, a woman and a man in their 30s. She was blonde with icy blue eyes and his hair was dark with green eyes. They were probably mates.

Yvonne thought about her chances and it was not looking good but there was a possibility she could ran away. At least until she saw two other males, younger than the other ones.

'Look what we have here boys…A lonely wolf in Beacon Hills? How unusual' the female chuckled again. The rest also laughed. 'Why won't we have some fun with her?'

She did not have to say that because they already went at Yvonne turning into their true form. She was not waiting also and defended her how she could, hoping someone will help her. But it was no use, there were too many of them. It was a matter of time she would get tired and helpless. One of the younger werepanthers, a guy with blonde hair pushed her on the tree and held her growling. It was over and she knew it. But there was last hope, one chance that someone will hear her.

'See? You could just submit to us from the beginning. You didn't have any chance, stupid wolf' the woman laughed.

'Oh, yeah?' she responded and made a howl as loud as she could. A howl which might be heard by her alpha. By Derek.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Another piece of the story, it's starting to get nasty in Beacon Hills. Probably the next chapter will be the darkest and the most angst in whole story. I have to get prepered myself for that as writing wicked and sad stories is kind of hard. Especially, that I really like my characters. So hope this small chapter will get you guys ready for what will come next...Stay tuned! **

'Yvonne!' he yelled after her but she ran away really fast so he decided to leave her. Sometimes, women should be left alone and he felt this was the time. He called Cora to meet him as soon as possible in the park – their house was not the best place to talk because guys could hear that conversation and some stories, especially those about the Hale family, should be kept secret.

'Hi brother, so what did you find out?' Cora greeted him satisfied he was alone without that stupid alpha female.

Derek looked concerned and somehow sad, even more than usual. _What happened to him? I hope it wasn't that bitch…Or I'll kill her! _He made a sigh and sat on the bench covering his face in his hands.

'Do you remember those times we were pups and our mother and father would keep some things away from us? To protect us? All those adult stories…family matters and business stuff' he began.

'Of course I do! But what? You came here to talk about memories?' she replied not looking at him, those kind of memories were hard, she would rather not think about the past and her family.

'I think I know why the werepanthers came do Beacon Hills. Our family has something to do with it' he took a deep breath to tell his sister the truth about how their family settled many years ago in this place but in that moment he heard it. Both of them actually. Yvonne's howl which made the birds fly away in panic. A howl which was full of pain and the call for help. It came from the forest.

Derek looked at Cora with fright in his eyes. Even she knew that they have to find her as this kind of call is used only as a last resort. The made a move towards the forest.

'Call Scot and the rest, we'll need any help we can get. We can only fight them as a pack' he shouted to her jumping through a fallen log.

'I don't think it's necessary' they heard Isaac's voice and saw him and Boyd running next to them.

'So what's the story? What's going on?' asked Boyd.

'I have a bad feeling that the werepanthers could do something to Yvonne.'

Suddenly Derek stopped and took a sniff of the scent. They were near the spot. He could smell the werepanthers, about four of them. But they were already gone, the only mark of them being there was a broken tree, probably made by Yvonne, and blood spots over the place. Isaac crouched down and smelled the blood.

'It's Yvonne's' he said being pale. 'What will we do now? Where did they take her?'

'I don't know Isaac. But we're going to get her back.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

'How does it feel to know your pack just left you? That nobody came to help you?' the woman asked.

Yvonne had her hands chained together and she was gagged, the two males from before were holding her tight so she could not fight. She was led through some dark corridor just before they stopped before a metal door. She threw a look full of hatred at the woman. She just laughed at her.

'Oh, so you still wanna fight with us? Eric, Terry…throw that bitch into her room' she commanded the men who just did what she told them to do. The guy called Terry, the blonde with blue eyes, chuckled when he saw she fell straight on the floor.

'Ah, I would love to have some time alone with you…I'm pretty sure your master wouldn't mind' he said touching her face and licking his lips. It made her want to puke, he was disgusting. 'If only Carmen would let me I'd show you I'm so better than he is' he started to pull her shirt up but the woman stopped him.

'Enough, Terry! You will have your time with her…If her alpha won't show up to get her' the evil laughter she made was so scary that Yvonne shivered. _They're going to make a trap for him!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for reading and waiting guys! Here's another chapter. As promised, Yvonne got in some trouble but is it the end of it? Will Derek save her? What really want the werepanther family from Hale? More in next chapters! Leave me reviews, favourite me…It's really great to know somebody likes my story!**

Shortly after the door closed and she heard them three whispering about guarding the entrance and restraining from doing any harm to her. Then, the woman's footsteps were signalising she went away.

_Ok, ok, ok...I need to get out from here and help Derek! _Yvonne was going round the small room thinking hard how she could escape. _No windows, one door with a little window which looked like those used in prison to see what the prisoner is doing. It was probably metal and...Yes, those two sick bastards guarding it. Fuck! It doesn't look good..._

She was worried about what just happened but in one moment she realised that it was not herself she was concerned about. Her thoughts and feelings were circling around Hale which happened to be confusing for her.

_What am I even thinking of?! No, this is NOT a good time to think about what I feel about Derek. I need to keep him safe just to take my revenge, remember? But yet again...I hope he'll find me... _She looked at the door with frightful eyes. She was afraid of that Terry guy, if it happens to be just him she could defence herself but make it double and it will not be that easy.

_What should I do?_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They were still in the forest looking for any signs or traces where Yvonne could be taken to. Derek was the first who noticed a girl and a man jumped gracefully and silently from the tree. Both of them had black straight hair and green eyes but the girl was younger than the male – from their scent Derek knew they were daughter and father.

'Where is she?' Hale growled, he was really angry and desperate to get back Yvonne.

'Whoa…easy boy or you won't see your girlfriend anymore' the girl chuckled but stopped seeing the male disapproving look.

'She's in a safe place. She won't get hurt only if you go with us to talk some business' the male responded with a clear and firm voice. He was much calmer than his daughter.

They heard footsteps and soon Scot came looking nervous. His eyes stopped at the girl and he growled.

'Rachel Mitchel.'

Everyone already knew about her attack on Stiles which made them even more angry. But instead, she laughed.

'Hello, Scott. Did you miss me? How's your boyfriend?'

Scott was pissed off but he was still in pain from the wound she made. He looked at Derek does not knowing what to do but Hale just shook his head. He made a step towards the werepanthers.

'I'll go with you but she's better be fine or you'll regret coming to Beacon Hills again.'

'Derek, no!' Cora came further to him begging him not to risk. It was obvious it was a trap; an alpha was defenceless without his pack. But a pack master needs to take care of his pack. He gave her a calm look, he knew that but he had to do it anyway. He just could not leave Yvonne or any other pack member alone.

'I'll be back, I promise.'

The werepanther male smirked at those words so did his daughter and the three of them left the forest.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'Hey, Eric…I'm getting a little bit bored here and I was thinking…' Terry started yawning. He hated when Carmen was all bossy in the family. His sister was such a bitch, especially when trying to convince everyone that she is the alpha here. And obviously, she was not – daddy Kevin was still pretty much alive and doing fine. It was Carmen's personal belief he was not capable of anything anymore and it was her idea to come back to Beacon Hills. But the return had its good sides. The pretty prisoner in example. He would not mind taking care of her.

'You know Carmen will be angry…' Eric never was the brightest in the family but he was strong and helpful enough as a younger brother could be.

'I know what she said, but we could take turns with her…Keep a watch and I'll make it quick then we'll swap, deal?' Terry rolled his eyes. Eric only laughed dumbly which was an agreement.

Yvonne was sitting on the floor when the door opened and she saw her worst nightmare – the disgusting werepanther grinning at her with lust.

'That's right. He didn't show up in the end so I get my treat' he laughed closing the door and coming closer to her. She stood up in fright. Her hands were free but he threw himself at her and with one move he tied her she did not have a chance to defence.

'Good, now you be a good girl and who knows…maybe you'll have some fun.'

He pinned her to the wall, she tried to fight but he was too strong. Her fangs appeared and she started to shout which made him even more aggressive and delighted. He was laughing when he tore her shirt and touching her breast.

'No! No! Please stop!' she cried and luckily she was heard.

'What the fuck are you doing you idiot?!' a woman in her 30s went into the room and threw him away. She was a pale red head who was really furious with what she just saw. Behind her back Eric was in panic knowing that they were busted. She came to Yvonne to help her get up from the floor and gave her her own sweater.

'I'm so sorry for that twat, I hope he didn't do more than destroying your shirt…I'm Tammy by the way, their cousin' the redhead helped Yvonne cover herself and looked apologising.

'Tams, we were just joking. We wanted to make her be afraid of us…You've gotta believe me!' Terry was begging her not to tell anything to Carmen or daddy.

'Shut up and go the fuck away you two! I don't want to see you here or anywhere soon!'

The brothers ran away leaving the girls alone. Yvonne was still in shock, in that one moment she realised how vulnerable she is and if it was not for that girl she would probably be raped. She never felt more grateful than now.

'Thank you…I…I can't imagine what could have happened if you didn't come here…' she whispered.

'No need to thank me…my cousins are the stupidest males ever. Carmen actually asked me to guard you, cuz she didn't really believe that the two of them would listen to her. Sorry again.'

'Do you need anything? I can't let you go but if you're hungry or thirsty I could organize something' Tammy asked when Yvonne relaxed a bit.

_Yeah, you could call Derek to tell him that's a trap. How am I going to get away from here without him getting hurt?_

'I'd use a glass of some spirit actually…the situation really made me edgy…If it's possible of course' she asked with a faint smile.

'Sure, I'll be back right a way' Tammy replied with a smile. 'I'll leave you for a second so don't worry, he won't come back.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! As a reminder I'll say it once again: my story is not a continuation of season 3 of TW. Hope you will like this chapter and if so, please leave me reviews, follow me and favourite this story! I love feedback from my readers! Have a nice read xoxoxo**

Derek was following the werepanthers thinking over and over what to do. He had to rescue Yvonne, but even though he went with them and he would do anything they wanted him to do – there was no grant they will let her go. Alive. Of course, there was a chance that she already is safe; after all she was an alpha. A talented one also. He knew this was a trap but he had not got any choice left.

They went inside a modern house which was placed on a hill. Big windows, lots of space and the scent of many werepanthers.

'Oh? So you actually made it to bring him here?' a blonde woman was sitting on the coach, two males standing on the right side of the room and two kids, one around 13 years and the second about 10, on the stairs. Derek calculated that he was not standing a chance in a fight. But where's Yvonne.

'You're probably looking for your lost puppy, huh? Tammy!'

A redhead girl entered the room holding Yvonne who looked really pissed off. Her hands were tied behind her back. The redhead girl was not looking like she was enjoying holding her.

'Say that one more time and I'll rip your throat!' Yvonne growled. Derek looked at her trying to calm her down, which he knew was not easy.

'Come on, skip the feminist bitch part' Carmen chuckled, 'Running away from your alpha wasn't really smart, was it? Werewolves are like us…we work as a pack and it was your stupidity which allowed us to attack. Your alpha is probably _so _grateful for that.'

Yvonne gave out a small whimper looking Derek in the eye. She was right. She exposed her pack to a dangerous situation and what is more, because of her Derek was not safe. But he shook his head in response and turned it to Carmen.

'What do you want from us?'

'Be a nice dog and behave!' Rachel growled and jerked him by his arm. Carmen reprimanded her with one look.

'I apologies for my daughter, sometimes the teenagers are so hard to…tame.' She stood up and came closer to Derek, 'All I want is to reclaim my family's territory. That's all.'

'And what if I say 'no'?' He asked calmly without emotions.

'Well, of course we'll kill you and your pack.'

'Before we kill you I'll have some one on one with your pretty little girlfriend…'Terry jumped right next to Yvonne and touched her face with a disgusting grin which made Derek growl in anger. Yvonne turned her face; she could not stand this loathsome guy. With the edge of her eye she saw Derek giving her some kind of sign. She understood it perfectly.

'I guess you won't be surprised with my answers which is 'definitely no'?' Hale said with a smirk and in a moment couple of light bombs exploded inside the room making the werepanthers blind. Yvonne freed herself from Tammy's arms and from the rope around her wrists. She and Derek jumped through the door where the others were waiting for them: Stiles and Isaac in his car, Scot on his bike and Allison in her car with Boyd and Cora. In just a second Derek and Yvonne jumped in Stiles car and all of them made their way leaving the werepanthers surprised. When they were driving for some time Yvonne let a deep breath out.

'Are you ok?' Derek asked her.

'No, luckily enough though. I just wish I could tear that sonofabitch body into shreds.' She was obviously referring to Terry. Derek just placed his hand on her arm trying to comfort her.

'Thanks for the help…I'm really glad you guys came for me.' She said to them with a faint smile.

'We couldn't just leave you, you're one of our pack after all, yeah?' Isaac smiled back and she nodded.

'I thought you were nearly dead? Are you also a supernatural character now, Stiles?' she laughed.

'Actually, after all those stuff happening from some time now I starting to think I am. Scot healed my wounds, so I'm alright' he replied looking in the mirror at her.

'Ok, enough talking. Take us home, Stiles.' Derek was exhausted by the whole thing.

'Chatty as always…' Stiles murmured but seeing Derek's look he said louder 'Right away.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Isaac and Boyd went to sleep and Cora decided she will be coming later, it was only Derek and Yvonne in the living room. She was lying on the couch with a glass of red wine, trying to forget that dreadful time at the Mitchel's house. Derek sat on the chair looking at her.

'We need to talk. I know that something happened when we left Deacon's clinic and when you're captured by the werepanthers.'

'Do we really have to? I'm not in the mood now…' she sighed, she never was good with those kinds of serious conversations.

He did not replied just watched her persistently which was annoying for her. She sighed again and stood up leaving the glass on the table.

'Fine you want to know the truth?' she asked angrily hoping he will leave it but he continued to stay silent and observe her. 'I…He…He took me out of pity. And he made me his toy to kill, to…play. I was made an alpha because the others couldn't agree to me staying in the pack, but even when I was an alpha they didn't fully accepted me…So he trained me to murder other werewolves for him. Which made me stronger but at the same time he trained me to…please him.' Yvonne saying that did not look at Derek. Bringing out loud those memories was shameful and painful for her. But Derek just listened.

'Yes, you're right: I was his bitch. I wasn't the alpha female, because I never had the character for it. But he had plans and those plans included me as his pet.' She continued, 'I decided to leave them just before they came to Beacon Hills.' She stopped; some part of the story should be cut out.

'And you never missed him?' he asked after a minute.

'Why a slave would love her master, when the master was a tyrant?' she said with a different voice. Her eyes went red. It looked like she was in some kind of trance for a second but managed to shake it off. Derek came to her alerted and held her by her arms. She was frightened.

'Sh…it's ok. I won't ask any more questions…' he whispered to her and she hugged him tightly.

'Please…don't leave me, Derek…I'm so sorry I left you there and ran away…' she said with a small whimper.

'Hey…it's ok, just stop running away. We're your pack now, we need to stick together.' He said looking in her eyes. He was worried about her but seeing her with those tears… She looked so innocent, so pure. She kissed him at first slowly but soon with more passion.

It was just a second when she was carried by him to his room in his arms, kissing madly. It was hard to breathe between and when he placed her on the bed removing her clothes, she knew what will happen next. They were ripping their clothes in haste never stopping kissing. Yvonne was beneath Derek, holding him around his waist with her legs and moaning each time he kissed her neck and going down with his tongue. When he decided that the foreplay time is over she gave out a sigh.

'No…'

But he just held her by her hair with one hand and with the other he tied her hands so she could not fight back even if she wanted to. She was to be made his, entire his.

She saw it in his eyes, passion and that kind of want. The familiar look. Just when he entered her she remembered where she saw that look.

Deucalion was looking at her with the same eyes each time.


End file.
